Toy Story 4 transcript
Prologue: Bonnie's bedroom/looking at memorable photographs Woody: "Wow, look at those pictures." Rex: "I like this 1 with Bo Peep in them." Buzz: "Oh wow, I remember that day." Slinky: "That photograph was takin' when Wheezy was finally fixed 'cause he got a new squeaker and he sang a real good karaoke song right into Mr. Mike's red and white microphone." Woody: "I sure do miss them and their wonderful faces." Barbie: "So do we." Mr. Potato Head: "We all miss them more than you do." Woody: "Wait just 1 minute, you guys, the only way to stop missing Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy and the others is to adopt them into Bonnie's bedroom." Buzz: "Good idea, Woody, we'll all go with you." Mrs. Potato Head: "Then let's do it." Buzz: "We'll be back right before they get home safe and secure." Buzz: "To the Sunnyside Daycare Center, and beyond!" The toy friends carefully slide right down a rope right through Woody: "Okay, you guys, our mission is to adopt Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, Etch and the others into Bonnie's bedroom." All other toy friends: Wildly All of the toy friends go on their mission to adopt Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, Etch, Mr. Shark, Mr. Mike, Mr. Spell, Mr. Robot, Mr. Snake, Jingle Joe, RC, Sarge and the Green Army Men into Bonnie's bedroom. Disney and Pixar pictures presents: Toy Story 4 Directed by John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter and Lee Unkrich Co-directed by Josh Cooley Produced by Galyn Susman Screenplay by Rashida Jones and Will McCormack Music composed by Randy Newman Scene 1: The Sunnyside Daycare Center Woody: "Okay, you guys, here it is, the donation give away box." Buzz: "I bet they're all in here." Jessie: "Well? what are we waiting for? let's get to that box." Woody, Buzz and the other toy friends walk right over to the donation give away box without being spotted. Buzz: "Okay, now's our chance." Bo Peep: "Hello? is there anybody around here? we need some help getting outta here." Woody: "Bo Peep? Lenny? Wheezy? guys? is that really all of you in there?" Wheezy: "Yes of course it's all of us in here, and we really like to be reunited again." Buzz opens the box and finds their old good friends, and they're planning to be reunited. Jingle Joe: "Woody, Buzz, guys, it's so nice to see all of you guys again." Woody: "Do you guys think you're gonna like living here in Bonnie's bedroom with all of us?" Lenny: "Piece of cake, Woody and good friends." Buzz: "Well? what are we waiting for? follow us, everybody." Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, Jingle Joe, Etch, Mr. Mike, RC, Mr. Robot, Mr. Snake and Mr. Shark follow Woody and Buzz home to the Anderson family's house and all the way back up through Bonnie's bedroom window. Back inside the Anderson family's house/Bonnie's bedroom Woody: "Well, we're all here, now I'm gonna tell Trixie, Buttercup and the others to meet all of you guys." Bo Peep: "Good thinking, Woody, 'cause we've never met them before." Woody: "Trixie, Buttercup, Dolly, guys, come on over here!" Trixie, Buttercup, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants and the Peas in a Pod come over to meet Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, Jingle Joe, Rocky, Etch, Mr. Mike, RC, Mr. Robot, Mr. Snake, Mr. Spell and Mr. Shark. Trixie: "Wow, who are these guys?" Woody: "Meet our old good friends: Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, Jingle Joe, Rocky, Etch, Mr. Mike, RC, Mr. Robot, Mr. Snake, Mr. Spell and Mr. Shark." Dolly: "It's nice to meet you guys." Mr. Pricklepants: "We'd like to welcome you to this lovely bedroom." Rocky: "Me so thrilled to see all of you guys again." RC: "I can hardly wait for another race around course." Mr. Robot: "Mr. Snake and I are very thrilled to be adopted." Mr. Snake: In Reply Mr. Spell: "Welcome back." Jingle Joe: "You guys are so thrillin', even though I was designed by Sid Phillips in the 1st place, good thing he got rid of his evil toy torturing ways and decided to become a toy inventor." Mr. Shark: "And I finally got myself a new toy chest to live in." Lenny uses his spying vision and sees the Anderson family's car pull right up their driveway. Lenny: "Hey, you guys, look, I just saw a car pull right up the driveway!" They all walk right over to Lenny, and Jessie picks Lenny up and looks right through them. Jessie: "Oh my gosh, I don't believe this, Bonnie and her parents and 3 month old brother, Brian are back home from the movie theater!" Bonnie, Larry and Julia go back inside their house. Larry: "So, Bonnie, what did you think about the movie we just saw?" Bonnie: "It was super thrilling, I liked the scene where they play ice hockey." Julia: "Sounds like a real good movie to me." The 4 Anderson family members go back inside their house (Brian is in Julia's arms). Cut back to the toy friends inside Bonnie's bedroom. Woody: "Guys, Bonnie's coming, get into your positions, everybody!" Woody, Buzz, Bo Peep and the toy friends get into their positions, and Bonnie enters her bedroom. Bonnie: "Hey, Woody, Buzz, guys, I'm back from the movie theater, now that I'm here, how 'bout we play a little rescue game?" Bonnie take Woody, Buzz, Bo Peep, Jessie, Lenny, Wheezy, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Hamm, Rex, Slinky, the Green Army Men, the Green Aliens, Trixie, Buttercup, Mr. Pricklepants, Dolly and the Peas-In-A-Pod. Bonnie: "Help, somebody save us!" Bonnie: "Somebody do somethin'!" Bonnie: "You must choose, Woody and Buzz, how should they go down? great big shark? or death by vampire bats." Bonnie: "Not so fast, 1 Eyed Bart, 1 Eyed Betsy and Dr. Pork Chop!" Bonnie: "Wait 'til the Penguin Mayor hears about this!" Bonnie : "I'm gonna use my super spy binoculars to find where he is." Bonnie uses both Woody and Lenny, and see Wheezy (the penguin mayor) by his desk. Bonnie: "Is there a problem, brave young heroes?" Bonnie: "Yes, Mr. Mayor, there is a problem, what can we use to defeat 1 Eyed Bart, 1 Eyed Betsy and Dr. Porkchop?" Bonnie: "How 'bout you both use this real big cannon?" Bonnie: "Super good idea, come on, Buzz, let's defeat them with the big cannon." Bonnie moves Woody and Buzz around, and they both pretend to defeat 1 Eyed Bart, 1 Eyed Betsy and Dr. Porkchop with the cannon. Bonnie: "Oh dear, not the cannon!" Bonnie: "Woody, Buzz, you saved us." Bonnie: "Our brave young heroes." Julia: "Bonnie, dinner's ready!" Larry: "Come and get it right before it gets cold!" Bonnie: "Okay, Mommy, okay, Daddy, I'm coming!" Bonnie goes right downstairs to the dining room and has a nice dinner meal with her parents and 3 month old brother. Woody: "Well, you guys, now that playtime has settled us down, l wonder how Andy's doing ever since he graduated from college and got Sid's sister, Hannah as his fiancé." Buzz: "He's doing good just about now." The Davis family's house Emily: "So, Andy, now that you've graduated from college and have Hannah as your fiancé, what kind of job did you get?" Andy: "Well, Mom, I got a job as a young kids' book author, that's what Dad was right before he passed away from a short illness." Emily: "That's true, Andy, and it's a good thing you and Molly know that he's watching over both of you from the skies of heaven right now." Molly: "So, Andy, Hannah, how long have you 2 known 1 another?" Andy: "Oh, just when we were 8 and 9 years old." Hannah: "Just think about it, Andy, you and I will be married to 1 another in a couple of days." Andy: "Oh my gosh, I'm super excited, we'd better go on our dates right before we marry 1 another." Jennifer: "Well, Emily, I'm so excited about my daughter and soon to be son in law getting married to 1 another, aren't you excited about this?' Emily: "I sure am excited just as much as you are, Jennifer." Back at the Anderson family's house/inside Bonnie's bedroom Woody: "Wow, Andy and Hannah are in love with 1 another?" Buzz: "I'm really quite surprised by this." Jessie: "Oh my gosh, I can't believe Emily is Andy and Molly's mother the entire time." Cut to Andy and Hannah going out on their dates........ Andy: "Molly, Mom, I'll see you later, Hannah and I are going on our dates right now." Hannah: "We'll be back at 4:39 PM." Molly: "Okay, you guys." Emily: "Be very careful driving." Andy and Hannah go right out the front door and out to Andy's sports car, and begin driving off. Cut to Woody, Buzz and the toy friends in Bonnie's bedroom. Wheezy: "Well, there they go, off on a dream date of their life time." Lenny: "Now would be a good time for karaoke night in this bedroom." Cut back to Andy and Hannah having their dinner date at a Chinese steak house. Andy: "So, Hannah, how's your entire day been lately?" Hannah: "Oh, pretty good so far, I've been helping my mom and brother clean up the kitchen, but I know you have a mother and 1 sister named Molly, but do you still have a father by any chance?" Andy: "Well, I used to, but he's in the skies of heaven right now." Flashback sequence with George Davis in his hospital room......... End flashback sequence....... Andy: "My dad really loved that skateboard, good thing he gave it to me to remember him by." Hannah: "Good thing my abusive father's no longer around, so it's nice and peaceful in my house." Andy: "So what do you wanna do after dinner tonight?" Hannah: "How 'bout we go catch a real good movie tonight?" Andy: "Good idea, let's go pick a real good movie." Alan Young Memorial Movie Theater Sheriff: "Ladies and gentle cars, I'd like to welcome the new traffic court judge of Radiator Springs to take over the late Doc Hudson's place, the 1 and only: Judge Honda." Cheering In Excitement Judge Honda: "Alright, settle down, everybody, settle down." Judge Honda takes his place at the Judge's podium. Judge Honda: "I wanna know who's responsible for almost destroyin' my new town, I wanna know who they are, show them to me at once!" Mater shows Judge Honda the Lemons. Judge Honda: "Take those Lemons to the jail gate, Sheriff, I want them outta here this instant!" Sheriff: "Roger that, Judge." Sheriff leads the Lemons to the jail gate. Lemon # 1: "Now we've done it." Lemon # 2: "Looks like it's jail time for both of us." Sheriff his the lock button and the jail gate closes on the Lemons. Sheriff: "Well, that sure takes care of them." Andy: "Wow, look at those cars, trucks and buses go." Hannah: "That red race car is super fast." Later, when Andy and Hannah exit the Alan Young Memorial Movie Theater....... Hannah: "So, Andy, now that we've done our dates, how 'bout we go back home to our separate houses, so that you and I can get ready for our wedding service party tomorrow evening?" Andy and Hannah are now driving back home to their separate houses and are later back home right on time. Back at the Davis family's house Emily: "So, Andy, how was your date with Hannah tonight?" Andy: "It went good, Mom, she and I agreed that we'd be married to 1 another tomorrow afternoon." Emily: "Oh that's good, well, we'd better get our beauty sleep." Molly: "We don't wanna be too tired to help out with the wedding decorations." Back home at the Anderson family's house/back in Bonnie's bedroom [I've Got You, Babe Playing On Mr. Mike] Rex: I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring Dolly: and when I'm sad, you're a clown and if I get scared, you're always around Jingle Joe: don't let them say your hair's too long 'cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong' Buttercup: then put your little hand in mine there ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb All 4 Toy friends:'' babe'' I got you babe I got you babe Later, Lenny, Wheezy, Trixie, Bo Peep and Mr. Pricklepants are doing the Spice Girls' Wannabe. Lenny, Wheezy, Trixie, Bo Peep and Mr. Pricklepants: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, make it last forever, 'cause friendship never ends Sarge is next, performing Wind Beneath My Wings by Bette Midler. Sarge: Did you ever know that you're my hero? and everything I would like to be? I can fly higher than an eagle for you are the wind beneath my wings Jessie performs Stay (I Missed You). Jessie: The lover's in love and the other's run away the lover is cryin' cause the other won't stay and some of us hover when we weep for the other who was dyin' since the day they were born well well this is not that I think that I'm throwin' but I'm thrown. Hamm: I said a hip hop hippie to the hippie the hip, hip a hop, and you don't stop, a rock it to the bang, bang boogie, say, up jump the boogie to the rhythm of the boogie, the beat now, what you hear is not a test I'm rappin' to the beat. Wheezy: don't stop believin', hold on to that feelin', streetlight, people The very next morning......... Rex: "Did you guys here that? Andy and Hannah are getting married to 1 another this afternoon." Rocky: "Me so excited, me just can't hide it." Woody: "Well, we'd better make sure Andy and Hannah have the most perfect time of their entire lives." Cut back to Bonnie, Brian and their parents: Larry and Julia in the living room. Julia: "So, Bonnie, what do you think about this new flower girl outfit we got for you at the clothing shop?" Bonnie: "It looks real nice, I would like to wear that at the wedding service party." Brian: In Delight Larry: "Well, we'd better head on down to Unkrich-Stanton Church and prepare for the big event. They all go outside and begin driving around on their way to Unkrich-Stanton Church. Scene 3: Unkrich-Stanton Church Sid: "Okay, we've got the wedding cake and the decorations, now all we need to do is go into the changing rooms and change right into our outfits. Jennifer: "Oh good idea." Andy, Sid, Larry, Mason and Toby go right into the young men's changing room and change right into their wedding party tuxedos, while Molly, Hannah, Emily, Bonnie, Julia and Sophie go right into the young women's changing room and change right into their beautiful wedding party outfits, then eventually come right outta the changing rooms. Emily: "Andy, you look so nice in the groom's tuxedo, it looks just like the 1 your father wore when he and I were 1st married to 1 another, he would've been so proud of you that day, you're like the apple of his eyes." Jennifer is now admiring Hannah's white wedding dress and she really loves what she's wearing. Jennifer: "Hannah, you look real beautiful in that white wedding dress, I really love it." Hannah: "Thanks a bunch, Mom, Andy and I knew 1 another since we were 8 and 9 years old." Later, everybody's now seated for Andy and Hannah's wedding service. Bonnie is the flower girl and Mason is the ring bearer. Andy is right by the alter waiting for Hannah to show up. Mason: "Look, here comes Hannah right now." March Music On Pipe Organ Hannah walks right up to the alter where Andy is waiting, and Reverend Thompson takes his place at the podium. Reverend Thompson: "Good afternoon, everybody." All Citizens: "Good afternoon." Reverend Thompson: "We're all here today to celebrate the entire life and marriage of Andy Davis and Hannah Phillips, the 2 love birds who have known 1 another since they were 8 and 9 years old." Emily: "Doesn't that sound lovely?" Jennifer: "It sure does." Reverend Thompson: "Now right before we wed these 2, 1 of them would like to say some words to 1 another, so, Andy, you go 1st." Andy: "Where do I begin?" Andy: Throat "Hannah, you’ve always been very beautiful and clever, and we’ll never be separated no matter what happens." Reverend Thompson: "Good, Andy, very good, now, Hannah, it's your turn." Hannah: "Andy, you’ve always been so good to me in our kind years, you’re very smart, intelligent and a very skilled toy inventor like my brother, even though he's still a garbage man, and I’ll never leave you alone no matter where you go" Reverend Thompson: "Good, Hannah, very good, now do you, Andy, take Hannah to be your lawful wedded wife?" Andy: "Yes, I do." Reverend Thompson: "And do you, Hannah, take Andy to be your lawful wedded husband?" Hannah: "I do, of course I do." Reverend Thompson: "And from this day on, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Andy and Hannah Phillips Davis." Andy and Hannah are now married to 1 another. March Outro On Pipe Organ Mason gives Hannah her wedding ring while Bonnie throws a bouqet of bright pink flowers for Hannah to catch. Inside the church dining room Wedding DJ: "And now it's time for a very special dance between Andy and his mother, along with Hannah and her brother, Sid." Touching Music In Background Emily: "Andy, are you ready for this?" Andy: "Yes, Mom, of course I am." Andy and Emily begin dancing with 1 another, while Hannah and Sid are now dancing with 1 another. Sid: "You know what, Hannah? I've always approved of yours and Andy's relationship." Hannah: "I know, Sid, I appreciate it, even our mom appreciates it." Later, while everybody's leaving, Andy, Hannah, Molly, Sid, Emily, Jennifer, Bonnie, Larry and Julia (with Brian in her arms) are going nature hiking for Andy and Hannah's honeymoon. Andy: "Come on, Hannah, let's keep hiking." Hannah: And Breathing Lightly Andy: "Hannah, are you alright?" Hannah: "Yes, honey cakes, of course I'm alright, it's just difficult to keep up since I'm pregnant." Andy: "Pregnant?!? that means we're gonna become parents to a little sweet boy or a little sweet girl!" Sid: "I'll become a real good uncle." Molly: "And I'll become a real good aunt." Emily: "And Jennifer and I will become grandmothers." Larry: "Okay, everybody, to Joe Alaskey Memorial Hospital." Scene 4: Joe Alaskey Memorial Hospital Hannah is now in her hospital bed and in her hospital room. Hannah: "I'm hungry again, Andy, can you get me some graham crackers with peanut butter and cream cheese?" Sid: "No, Hannah, you must not give in to your cravings, it's not a good idea for the baby, here, just have a nice warm bowl of vegetable beef stew, it's Mom's special recipe." Hannah: "Oh thanks a bunch, Sid, it's just like how she made it when we were young kids." Later, in the waiting room........ Dr. Katzenberg: "Emily, Jennifer, Molly, good news, its a little sweet boy and a little sweet girl." Emily: "Well, come on, let's go into Hannah's hospital room." They all walk around and enter Hannah's hospital room. Hannah: "Having those 2 babies was the most super thrilling thing, I knew they were gonna come outta me, and when they did, Andy was so wonderful to me." Andy: "I know, Hannah, I couldn't have done it without you here." Bonnie begins looking for the little twin baby boy and girl. Hannah: "Bonnie, what are you doing?" Bonnie: "I'm looking for the little twin babies, Hannah, you said they came outta you." Hannah: "Trust me, Bonnie, they did." Bonnie: "Oh, then where are they?" Hannah: "Oh, Bonnie, they're with Nurse Erickson to make sure they're alright." Bonnie: "Oh, well, how long before they-" Andy: "Here they come." Nurse Erickson: "Andy, Hannah, your little twin son and daughter are nice, healthy and clean." Andy: "Everybody, meet our son, Felix." All 5 Citizens: "Whoa!" Hannah: "And our daughter, Kathy." All 5 Citizens: "Wow!" Scene 5: Back home in the Davis family's house/Back home in the Anderson family's house/back in Bonnie's bedroom The birthday party banner reads Happy 1st birthday, Felix and Kathy ''on it. Hannah: "Go ahead, my perfect little angel cakes, make a wish." Felix and Kathy make the most perfect wish by blowing out the 2 candles on their baby-proof cake. Andy: "Wow, Felix and Kathy are both a year old right now." Emily: "Ever since Andy and Hannah had their little sweet boy and little sweet girl, Jennifer and I have been the most happy go lucky grandmothers in Sycamore Street." Molly, Sid and Jennifer: "For Felix and Kathy." They all begin toasting for Felix and Kathy. Molly: "Okay, now our job is to baby proof this house up." They all begin baby proofing the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, the upstairs lavatory, the downstairs lavatory and Felix and Kathy's new bedroom. Felix and Kathy are now in their blue and pink crib. Felix: "Pelican." Kathy: "Pork chop." Hannah: "Oh my gosh, I don't believe this." Hannah: "Andy, Molly, guys, you gotta come see this!" Andy, Molly, Sid, Emily and Jennifer walk right upstairs to Felix and Kathy's bedroom. Andy: "What is it, Hannah?" Molly: "Are Felix and Kathy alright?" Hannah: "No, you guys, Felix and Kathy just said their 1st words." Sid: "They did?" Hannah: "Come on, little angel cakes, repeat for everybody." Felix: "Pelican." Kathy: "Pork chop." Andy: "Felix said pelican and Kathy said pork chop." Emily: "And pretty soon, they'll learn a few more words." Jennifer: "And when they're another year older, we can show them everything at the park and at the zoo." Sid: "And pretty soon, they'll be going to school on their own." Hannah: "Oh that reminds me, I just bought a few baby toys and other toys when they outgrow them and begin playing with older boy and girl toys." Andy: "Good thinking, Hannah, I put the older boy and girl toys in my old toy chest, just so you'll know they'll be ready for them when they're old enough to play with them." Meanwhile back home at the Anderson family's house/Bonnie's bedroom........ Hamm: "Well, we sure did have real good play time, so now let's get our beauty sleep." Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants and Buttercup go right into Bonnie's bed, while Bo Peep, Slinky, Lenny, Wheezy, Jingle Joe, Hamm, Rex, Trixie, Mr. Mike, Mr. Spell, Mr. Robot, Mr. Shark, Mr. Snake, Rocky, the Green Aliens, Sarge and the Green Army Men go right on their shelves. Very soon, everybody's fast asleep in their beds, while Brian, Felix and Kathy are fast asleep in their cribs. The very next morning back home at the Davis family's house, Felix and Kathy are now 7 years old right now and not babies any longer. Felix and Kathy are playing ''Go fish ''with their toy friends: Officer Sanders, Karate Samson, Bethany the Diva and Indiana Jack. Hannah: "Felix, Kathy, are you kids ready for school right now?" Felix: "Yeah, Mom, we sure are!" Felix and Kathy go right downstairs and head on outside to catch the school bus and go all the way to David Bowie Memorial Elementary School to meet their new 1st grade teacher, Bernice Johnson. Officer Sanders, Karate Samson, Bethany and Indiana Jack look around in Felix and Kathy's bedroom. Officer Sanders: "Well, there they go." Karate Samson: "Our very best owners off to school on their own." Indiana Jack: "Now we'll just have plenty of time to have lots of fun and excitement right before they get back home right after lunch." Bethany: "I just wonder how Woody, Buzz and the other toy friends are doing at home in Bonnie's bedroom. Cut back to the Anderson family's house/back in Bonnie's bedroom again Jingle Joe: "Well, you guys, Felix and Kathy are at school with Bonnie right now, so now we'll try not to put our lives on hold." Rex: "Good thinking, Jingle Joe." David Bowie Memorial Elementary School/Bernice Johnson's classroom Bernice: "Good morning, students." All 1st grade students: "Good morning, Miss Johnson." Bernice: "Now today, class, we're gonna do a super fun arts and crafts project called macaroni artwork, so get out your bags of dry macaroni noodles, glitter glue and construction paper, and begin." Bonnie, Mason, Felix, Kathy and the other 1st grade students take out their bags of dry macaroni noodles, glitter glue and construction paper and begin working on their macaroni artwork. Bernice; "Okay, students, it's time for me to check your macaroni artwork." Bernice walks around and checks on their macaroni artwork. Bernice: "Good, Bonnie, very good, I like your firefly picture." Bonnie: "Thanks a bunch, Miss Johnson." Bernice: "Mason, I really love your crocodile." Mason: "Thanks, Miss Johnson, I appreciate it." Bernice walks right over to Felix and Kathy's desks. Bernice: "And what kind of macaroni art did you make, Felix and Kathy?" Felix: "Kathy and I made a macaroni art picture of 2 lion cubs." Kathy: "They're super adorable and thrilling." Bernice: "That sounds very nice, now when the glitter glue is all dried up, you can all take it home with you." Bernice: "Well, there goes the school bell, have a good lunch, students. Later, in the school cafeteria lunchroom, all of the students are enjoying their lunch meals in their lunch bags. Felix: "What's black and white, black and white, black and white and blue all over?" Mason: "I don't know, Felix." Felix: "3 skunks 'fighting' over a blue raspberry ice cream bar." Kathy: A Bit Bonnie: "That's a good 1, Felix, it's a real hilarious joke and riddle." Meanwhile, right after they finished their lunch and play on the school playground equipment, they're now packing up to go back home to their own separate houses. Back home at the Davis family's house again/Back home at the Anderson family's house again/back in Bonnie's bedroom again Bonnie: Strolling Through The Park Tunelessly Bo Peep: "Hey, you guys, Bonnie's coming back upstairs!" Woody: "Get back in your positions, everybody!" Woody, Buzz and the toy friends get into their positions again. Bonnie: Whistling Tunelessly Bonnie enters her bedroom again. Bonnie: "Look, you guys, look at the macaroni artwork I made at school this morning, it's a picture of a firefly, he's real nice looking." Bonnie tapes the macaroni artwork on her bedroom wall. Bonnie: "There, it'll be safe up here." Bonnie goes back downstairs for dinner tonight again. Slinky: "Golly bob howdy, that was a real close 1." Rex: "I sure hope Andy and Hannah are having the most wonderful time of their entire lives." Cut to Andy, Hannah, Emily, Molly, Felix and Kathy watching ''Inside Out on television. Cut back to Woody, Buzz and the rest of the toy friends in Bonnie's bedroom.............. Professor Earth Dragonfly: "Finally, now's my chance to conquer Sycamore Street." Professor Earth Dragonfly: Laughter Trixie: "Oh my word!" Buttercup: "It's Professor Earth Dragonfly!" Wheezy: "I thought he was sold to the Lucky Good Will Shop!" Mr. Potato Head: "Well, he must've escaped real early this year." Rex: "Oh dear, not Professor Earth Dragonfly!" They all go right up to Bonnie's bedroom window. Dolly: "What do you think he's doing this time?" Woody: "Let me check what's going on out there." Woody picks up Lenny for his assistance, and looks right through him to see what evil plan Professor Earth Dragonfly has come up with. Woody: "Oh no, it's a zombie mind control device." Mrs. Potato Head: "We'd better put a stop to this right before we end up like those mind controlled zombie victims out there." Woody: "Bo Peep, you stay right here with Trixie, Mr. Pricklepants, Dolly, Buttercup, Chuckles, Mr. Robot, Mr. Snake, Mr. Shark, Etch, Mr. Spell and the Peas-In-A-Pod, me, Buzz, Slinky, Rex, Lenny, Wheezy, Hamm, Jingle Joe, the Potato Heads, the Green Army Men and the Green Aliens are heading out on our mission." Bo Peep: "Roger that, Woody, I can always count on your assistance." The 17 toy friends carefully slide right down the rope outta Bonnie's bedroom window and head on out to defeat Professor Earth Dragonfly. Woody: "Alright, Professor Earth Dragonfly, the jig is up!" Professor Earth Dragon Fly: "Well if it isn't Woody and Buzz and their pathetic little toy friends, now, it's time for me to turn Wheezy into a zombie mind control servant." Buzz: "Oh, no, we're not falling for that 1!" Professor Earth Dragon Fly uses his zombie mind control device on Wheezy, and turns him into a zombie mind control servant. Wheezy: "Here I come, Petunia, here I come, Petunia." Rex: "Oh dear, Wheezy's become a zombie mind control servant!" Jessie: "We better snap him out of it!" Wheezy: "Here I come, Petunia, here I come, Petunia." Buzz: "Well, the only way to snap him outta this situation is to defeat Professor Earth Dragonfly." Lenny: "How are we gonna do that?" Woody: "We're gonna toss him over board and destroy the zombie mind control device." Sarge: "We're on it, men, let's move, move, move!" Other Green Army Men: "Sir, yes, sir!" They all go over to approach Professor Earth Dragonfly, and pile on him. Professor Earth Dragonfly: "No, stop, this isn't what it looks like!" The zombie mind control device is now broken and Wheezy is finally free at last from the mind control waves. Wheezy: "Where am I? what happened here?" Woody: "Wheezy, you're back to your original self again." Jessie: "Yee-haw, no more zombie mind control servant!" Wheezy: "And no more Professor Earth Dragonfly, what a mean horrible nasty man, good thing he's outta this universe." Buzz: "Well, you guys, let's go back home to Bonnie's bedroom." The 17 toy friends walk around on their way home to Bonnie's bedroom, which they eventually make it up to her bedroom window. Back in Bonnie's bedroom again Rex: "Whoa, that was a real close 1." Jessie: "I thought he was gonna fry all of us up for some weird reason." Bonnie: "Look, Brian, look at the dancing monkeys." Buzz: "So, Woody, how do you think Bonnie is doing with her 3 month old brother?" Woody: "Oh she's doing good, Buzz,she's been playing with him ever since she came back home from school that afternoon, but we'll always have our good friends to keep all of us company." Buzz: "True friendship 'til the very end." Cut to the A family members downstairs in the living room. Sophie: "So, Bonnie, how was school this afternoon?" Bonnie: "It was wonderful, Mommy, Daddy and Aunt Sophie, me, Mason and all of my good friends made macaroni art pictures and I made a firefly picture and Mason made a crocodile picture." Larry: "That sounds like you had such a wonderful school day." Stacy: "Wow, Bonnie, I really love your firefly picture." Bonnie: "Thanks a bunch, Stacy, I especially like that butterfly necklace that you're wearing." Cut back to the inside of the Davis family's house....... Andy: "Well, Dad, I kept my promise about being a married toy inventor and kids book author and illustrator." George's Heaven Spirit: "Well done, Andy, you're now becoming more like me." Fade to a black screen....... A memorial dedication reads: In memoriam:'' Daniel Gerson'' and Don Rickles on the black screen. End Production Credits/Outtakes and Bloopers Directed by John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter and Lee Unkrich Director: "Take 1, and action." Woody: "Guys, Bonnie's coming, get into your positions,." Director: "Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut." Co-directed by Josh Cooley Lenny is looking right outside Bonnie's bedroom window, but he falls right off of it. Lenny: "Whoaaaaaaaaaaa!" Director: "Cut!" Dolly: "Can we get some paramedics on the set here?" Produced by Galyn Susman Bonnie: "Look, you guys, look at the macaroni artwork I made at school this morning, it's a picture of a-." Bonnie: "Wait, what's my line again?" Director: "Cut, It's a picture of a firefly, he's real nice looking." Screenplay by Rashida Jones and Will McCormack Woody, Buzz and the gang are walking around, but Wheezy picks up a red leaf along the way to confront Professor Earth Dragonfly. Wheezy: "I seemed to have picked up a red leaf along the way." Director: "Cut, cut, cut, cut." Music composed by Randy Newman Director: "And action." Buzz: "To the Sunnyside Daycare Center, and be-" Buzz is suddenly knocked down by the Luxo Ball. Director: "Cut." The camera zooms right into Felix and Kathy's bedroom, and Joy, Disgust, Sadness Fear and Anger from Inside Out, Inside Out 2 and Inside Out 3 is right on Felix and Kathy's toy shelf. Fear: "Was I really good? do I get a part in Inside Out 2?" Sarge: Did you ever know that you're my hero? and everything I would like to be? I can fly higher than- "Whoa!" Director: "Cut." Bo Peep, Jessie, Dolly and Trixie: Uncontrollably Voice Cast Members Credits Tom Hanks as Woody '' ''Tim Allen as Buzz '' ''Joan Cusack as Jessie Eugene Levy as Mr. Potato Head '' ''Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head '' ''Wallace Shawn as Rex and Officer Sanders '' ''Blake Clark as Slinky '' ''Jim Cummings as Jingle Joe and Sarge '' ''John Ratzenberger as Hamm '' ''Annie Potts as Bo Peep '' ''Kristen Schaal as Trixie '' ''Jeff Garlin as Buttercup '' ''Pierce Brosnan as Mr. Pricklepants '' ''Bonnie Hunt as Dolly '' ''Connor Corum as Peatey '' ''Amber Kroner as Peatrice '' ''Brianna Maiwand as Peanelope '' ''Cheech Marin as Lenny Tom Kenny as Lenny's karaoke singing voice Jerome Ranft as Wheezy '' ''Kevin Michael Richardson as Wheezy's karaoke singing voice ''John Morris as Andy Davis '' ''Beatrice MIller as Molly Davis '' ''Laurie Metcalf as Emily Davis '' ''Joaquin Phoenix as Flashback George Davis/George Davis's heaven spirit '' ''Patricia Arquette as Sohpie Katzenberg '' ''Nancy Cartwright as Brian Anderson '' ''Lane Styles as Bonnie Anderson '' ''Jodi Benson as Barbie '' ''Michael Keaton as Ken '' ''Emily Hahn as Stacy Katzenberg '' ''Lori Alan as Julia Anderson '' ''Owen Wilson as Larry Anderson '' ''John Hasler as Mason Robinson '' ''Ron Bottitta as Toby Robinson '' ''Cameron Diaz as Sophie Robinson '' ''Alec Baldwin as Reverend Thompson '' ''Jack Black as Karate Samson '' ''Bailee Madison as Bethany the Diva '' ''Richard Carter as Indiana Jack '' ''Amy Poehler as Nurse Erickson '' ''Glenn Close as Bernice Johnson '' ''Nathan Lane as Dr. Katzenberg '' ''Will Smith as Agent Carter '' ''Patton Oswalt as Tinny '' ''Frank Welker as RC, Bullseye, Buster and Leona '' ''Mindy Kaling as Nurse Rosenthal '' ''Taylor Swift as Hannah Phillips/Hannah Phillips Davis '' ''Erik von Detten as Sid Phillips '' ''Julia Louis Dreyfus as Jennifer Phillips '' ''Owen Vaccaro as Felix Davis '' ''Scarlett Estevez as Kathy Davis '' ''Tim Curry as Professor Earth Dragonfly '' Category:Transcripts